Exonerated Details
by MoxiesdenLovesShandy
Summary: This is a missing scenes follow-up to Major Crimes Season 5 Episode 15: Cleared History. If you have not seen it yet, there are some spoilers inside. There were many gaps in the episode where the audience could have learned some more information. This is my version of those missing scenes from the episode.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, they belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** Here are my missing scenes from Major Crimes Season 5 episode 15: Cleared History. There is about 5 missing scenes that I thought should be filled in. Of course there were so many scenes that we didn't get to see. I hope my version does it justice. Thank you!

Missing Scenes:

Missing scene #1

Andy waited for Sharon to be ready to leave for the evening as everyone was going home. Mike was still sitting at his desk, looking over the laptop that they discovered at the crime scene. "Ready?" Sharon said to Andy as he turned around to look at her. "Yes" he said as they made their way out. "Good night Mike" Sharon said to Mike but all she got was a wave as he was still looking over that laptop. They made their way to the elevators. "So, did you figure out why Rusty was all doom and gloom today?" Andy asked as they stepped in the elevator. "He told Gus that he didn't want to move in together and I think Gus broke up with him" Sharon said as the elevator took them to the parking garage. Andy let out a sigh. "Poor kid. Breaking up is hard" Andy said as they walked out to Andy's car. Since they had been living together, and Andy had been on light duty, he usually drove them to work. He held the car door open for Sharon to get inside and then closed it behind her.

"So, what do want for dinner tonight?" Andy asked Sharon as he started to drive them home to the condo. "Hmm, well I have some fresh salmon I picked up at the market yesterday or, we could try something new and add a little meat to your diet" Sharon said to Andy as he drove them home. Andy shook his head. "I'm not eating meat, Sharon" Andy said to her and then quickly changed the topic of conversation. "So why would Gavin steal all of those electronics, what was his motive for doing that?" Andy said to her. "Oh no, we are not talking about the case right now" Sharon said to him as she grabbed his right hand and held it. "The doctor said you need to relax and not worry about work so much" Sharon said to him as they pulled into her parking garage.

Andy got out of the car and made his way around to hold Sharon's door for her as she stepped out. They then walked over to the elevators and stepped inside. Andy pressed the button for the 11th floor and Sharon leaned into his side. He placed his arm around her and held her close to him. The elevator dinged and opened on their floor. Sharon and Andy walked over to the condo's door but before Sharon got her keys out, Andy stopped her and placed his hands on her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her on her lips. Sharon was surprised by this and dropped her bag on the floor, her hands pulling him close to her. "We need to stop, Andy" Sharon said as Andy made his way to her neck and kissed that. "Why?" he asked her in between his kisses. "Well, I don't want to get charged with public indecency and you're doctor doesn't want you getting too worked up" Sharon said as she pulled away and grabbed her bag on the floor. She then unlocked the door. "Too late" Andy muttered behind her as they walked in and Sharon turned on the lights.

They made their way in to the kitchen and Sharon started to get the ingredients out for dinner. Andy arranged the fish in the glass dish and placed some lemon and seasoning on it and then placed it in the oven to bake. Sharon made them a salad and also cut up some vegetables for them. Sharon then took her suit jacket off and placed it on the couch. Andy took his jacket off as well and came up behind Sharon and wrapped his arms around her. "You know I feel fine" Andy said whispering in Sharon's ear. Sharon turned around in his arms. "I know, but you felt fine five months ago as well and you had a heart attack, a mild one at that but still" Sharon said to him as she looked in his eyes and caressed his face with her hands. She pulled him in for a quick kiss before leaving and setting the table.

Dinner was ready and Sharon and Andy sat down to eat. Andy placed a nice piece of salmon on his dish, along with the vegetable Sharon prepared. Sharon watched him do this and then she placed fish and vegetables on her plate. "I guess Rusty is not joining us for dinner?" Andy said. "He said that he was going to be late after he and Andrea left the Murder Room" Sharon said as they enjoyed their meal.

After they were finished, Andy was still sitting at the table. "I don't understand it. I don't drink, I don't smoke, I haven't had ice cream in 6 years. All I ever eat is fish and vegetables, how did I have a heart attack?" Andy asked her. "Eventually you will agree with me. It was stress" Sharon said simply. "Stress? I don't ever feel stress. I mean where does the stress come from?" Andy said to her in a stressful manner. "Well, obsessing over what you're going to eat could be stressful and, uh, I am pretty certain that when people move in together, sometimes there is a little pressure" Sharon said to him and then they heard the door open and close. "Rusty?" Sharon called out. "Dinner's still warm" she said. "Thanks I'm not hungry" Rusty said as he went to his room. Sharon then looked back at Andy. "So, uh, did you get a chance to say anything to him yet about the Stroh report?" Andy asked her. "No no no, at this point it's just conjecture. Excuse me" Sharon said to him as she stood up and threw her napkin down. She wanted to see what was troubling Rusty. Andy sat there as she left, thinking about a lot of things. 'Maybe Sharon was right, maybe it was stress that caused him to have a heart attack' he thought to himself as he sat there.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Missing scene #2

Sharon walked out of Rusty's room and back to where Andy was still sitting. "That was Mike, he found some interesting things while in the clean room with the electronics" Sharon said to Andy. Andy stood up and started to put away the leftovers. "Does he want anything to eat?" Andy asked Sharon. "No, he said he's not hungry" Sharon said to him as she helped him put away the food. "I'm sure later on, he'll have something" Andy said reassuring Sharon. Andy then walked over to the couch and put his suit jacket back on. He then held Sharon's jacket for her and they left to go back to the station.

"I've been thinking what you said about stress levels and maybe you're right" Andy said as he drove them back to the station. Sharon chuckled. "Oh" she said smiling at him. Andy smiled and shook his head slightly. "Maybe we can both work on reducing your stress" she said to him. "Yeah, I know a good way that will relax me, and maybe even relax you in the process" Andy said to her, giving her his charming smile. Sharon shook her head this time. "Let's see what Mike has first and then maybe you can share your idea with me" Sharon said to Andy as he pulled into the parking garage of the PAB. Before Andy could say something, Sharon started talking again. "Of course, with your doctor's permission" Sharon added as Andy just looked at her.

"Rusty said something to me about how the idea of him never seeing Gus again makes him sick to his stomach" Sharon said as they walked towards the elevators. Andy listened to her as she stopped. "When you were in the hospital, the thought of me loosing you, made me sick to my stomach, and all I could do was pray that you'd come back to me" Sharon said as she played with the lapels of his suit jacket. Andy watched her as she did this. "I'm right here" Andy said to her in a quiet voice. "I know, and I want you to stay with me for a very long, long time" Sharon said to him, concern in her voice.

They made their way back up to the 9th floor and entered the Murder Room. Sharon took off her jacket and held it in her arms as they made their way to the table in the middle of the room.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Missing scene #3

Mike, Sharon, and Andy were in the electronics room as Amy and Julio were speaking to Kelly Coyle about her laptop. She was explaining to them what she does for a living. "Unscripted, another term for reality television" Mike said to them as they watched the screen. "Oh my god" Andy said and then Sharon tapped him in the arm as she continued to watch the interview. Andy looked back at her shocked but she was right. Perhaps if he stopped this feud he had with Mike being on Badge of Justice, that would help reduce his stress. He thought he could do that, for Sharon's sake of course, as he focused back on what Kelly Coyle was saying.

After calling the alarm company, Andy made his way in to Sharon's office and sat down across from her desk. She was sitting there working on some paperwork. "Mr. Ernst and his lawyer will be coming here shortly" Andy said to her. "Good" Sharon said as she continued to work on the papers in front of her. "Sorry about that comment when Mike went on about reality TV" Andy said to her and Sharon looked up at him. "I realize that maybe, just maybe, I could stop obsessing with Mike's work on Badge of Justice, and perhaps that will help me reduce my stress levels" Andy said to her as he looked at her. She smiled at him. He was agreeing with her about his stress, and that made Sharon feel better. "I'm sorry I tapped you on your arm earlier, but I'm glad you are making a compromise with Badge of Justice" Sharon said to him. "I'll promise to not obsess with that if you don't mention that show" Andy said to her. Sharon thought about it for a moment. "Deal" she said to him as she continued her paperwork. Andy started to get up from the chair. "Oh, and I would like you to watch from electronics when the alarm company gets here" Sharon said looking at him as he was walking towards the door. Andy looked back at her and gave her a smile. "Yes ma'am" Andy said and then walked out to his desk.

When the alarm company CEO and his lawyer showed up in the Murder Room, Provenza showed them to the conference room and Sharon joined them. Andy walked over to electronics and sat next to Buzz in the room. The interview started and Andy relaxed into the chair he was sitting in. If Sharon wanted him to reduce his stress levels, and he also wanted that, he thought he could first start out by relaxing while he sat and watched the interview unfold. He turned towards Buzz and offered his police teachings to him. "Okay Buzz, now you're going to hear why they didn't contact the Police" Andy said to him and he leaned back further into his chair to listen to what the CEO of the alarm company had to say.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Missing scene #4

As they were sitting in the electronics room, Sharon sitting on the chair in front of Andy, they were talking about the blackmailing that Gavin was doing on his victims when Mike came in to the room. They walked out to see what Mike had discovered on the encrypted laptop and when Mike hit the play button, they saw the disturbing images. Andy watched the video screen and lowered his head. Sharon watched it. "Stop, Stop Mike, I've had enough" Sharon said to Mike and Mike closed the laptop. "Gavin has a ton of this stuff on his hard drive" Mike said to them. "Mike, call the FBI, tell them what we've got here and ask see if they can help us clarify where the pictures came from" Sharon said to Mike and then walked towards her office.

Andy followed her in and shut the door behind him. "Whoever this guy was, Sharon, he was a sick bastard to have these images on his laptop" Andy said to Sharon. Sharon sat down at her desk and shook her head. "Was that his laptop or someone else's?" Sharon said to Andy. "We'll figure that out Sharon" Andy said to her. "Come on, let's go home. Mike is going to be here for a while with that laptop and I think I know how we can both reduce our stress" Andy said to Sharon. Sharon looked at him and then stood up from her chair. She gathered the paperwork from her desk and placed them in her bag. They then left her office, Andy's arm around Sharon.

When they got home to the condo, Andy unlocked the door. Sharon walked in and took her shoes off. She then made her way to the couch and sat down on it. Andy moved behind her and bent down to give her a kiss on her forehead. "Wait here till I'm ready for you" he whispered to her as he made his way down to the bathroom. He turned the light on and started to run a bath. Sharon was curious to what he was doing so she followed him instead of waiting. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and loosened his tie as he was preparing a bath for her. She smiled as she watched him from the doorway. Andy looked up at her and then walked over to her. "I thought I told you to wait back there" Andy said to her. She pulled him closer to her and kissed his lips. "I wanted to see what you had in mind for reducing our stress" she said back to him. She started to get undressed as Andy checked the water to make sure the temperature was right and then he added her favorite bubble bath soap to the water. Andy turned the water off, allowing for some room so that when Sharon stepped in, the water wouldn't splash over the sides. He turned around to see Sharon standing there, ready to step into the tub. She walked over to him and he took her hand, helping her into the tub. "Are you joining me?" she asked him as she smiled. "Only if you want me to" he said in a low voice. "Hmm, we got time before Rusty gets home" she said to him as she lowered herself into the tub.

Andy quickly got undressed and joined her in the tub. She scooted forward so that he could fit behind her and then she leaned back into his chest as his arms encircled her. She relaxed in his embrace and he did the same. They sat there in the tub, the hot water relaxing their tired muscles from the long day. Sharon closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Andy's shoulder.

After relaxing in the tub for twenty minutes, the water started to cool off. Andy was kissing the back of Sharon's ear as Sharon started to move. "Come on, let's get dried off and changed before Rusty comes home" Sharon said as she stepped out of the tub. Andy groaned but followed her. He enjoyed sitting in the tub with her, one of his favorite things to do since they moved in together last year. He handed a towel to Sharon and then he wrapped a towel around his waist. He took the towel he gave to Sharon and helped dry her off. "You're so beautiful" he whispered to her and she blushed. He then caressed her face and was glad to see that the bruise on her cheek from her encounter with that dirt bag Day was no longer visible. Sharon then slipped her robe on and walked into their bedroom. Andy followed her and picked out some clothes to wear, a green button down sweater, blue button down shirt and some pants. Sharon was in the closet picking out her white cardigan sweater, blue shirt, and a pair of jeans when Andy came over to get his shirt off the hanger. He pulled it on and Sharon turned around and buttoned his shirt for him, something she enjoyed doing for him. They smiled at each other and then heard the front door open. Rusty was home and they quickly finished getting dressed.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Missing scene #5

Andy, Julio, and Provenza were all still in the Murder Room when Sharon came back to her office. She placed some papers on her desk before she exited again, this time walking over to where Provenza and Julio were sitting. "He's ready to go to County now" Sharon said to them as they stood up and walked with her to the conference room where Dean Lewis was still sitting. Before Julio entered the room, Sharon stopped him. "I know you're not happy with the way things turned out in the end, Julio. But promise me that you won't do anything rash on your way to County" Sharon said to him. "I won't ma'am" Julio said and then stepped in the room to join Provenza. Sharon nodded to Andrea and then she walked back to her office where Andy was waiting.

"Everything okay?" Andy said as she walked up to him by his desk. She embraced him in a hug and he held her close to him. "Rusty's spending the night at Gus's place so we have the condo to ourselves tonight" Andy said to her as he continued to hold her. "I guess things went well with his talk then" Sharon said to Andy as she pulled back to look at him. "I didn't pry, but he said he's okay" Andy said to her as she moved to her office to gather her things so they could leave. She came back out with her bag and grabbed Andy's hand. "Let's go home" she said to him and then they both walked out of the office.

The end


End file.
